Merry Christmas Darling
by RossRachelForever
Summary: Jaina/Zekk fic. set befor Christmas. Zekk is on a mission and Jaina is missing him. please read and review. next chapter well be up soon.
1. Surprise

Chapter 1  
  
Merry Christmas Darling  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Star Wars they belong to George Lucas. I also don't own the song Merry Christmas Darling it belongs to The Carpenters.  
  
This is a Jaina/Zekk story. I have been for Jaina/Zekk relationship since I started reading Star Wars books several years ago. I will read Jaina/Jag stories but Zekk is so much better, and there is not enough Jaina/Zekk stories. I heard this song a couple weeks ago and the idea popped into my head, so I wrote it. Hope you like it, please Review I love feed back especially constructive reviews.  
  
  
  
Greeting cards have all been sent  
  
The Christmas rush is through But I still have one wish to make A special one for you  
  
Jaina is in her room looking out her window, thinking about Zekk. He had been on a mission for about three weeks. He had called her a couple times when he was able to, but she still missed him like crazy. It was two days before Christmas, she knew that he probably wouldn't be back by then, but she could always dream. She let a sigh and walked away from her window and set down on her bed. She was tired too; she hadn't been sleeping well the past few days.  
  
Merry Christmas, darling We're apart, that's true But I can dream And in my dreams I'm Christmasing with you  
  
Suddenly the door to her room came open and her twin brother came walking in. He saw the way she looked and walked over to her and set down next to her, putting his arm around her and pulling her close to him.  
  
Jacen: How you feeling Jaina?  
  
Jaina: Lonely. I know I have you and mom and dad and Ani. But I still feel lonely.  
  
Jacen: I know what you mean. He well be back soon, I can feel it. Anyways, the other reason I came in here besides to check on you is there is someone on the phone that really wants to talk to you.  
  
Jaina: Who?  
  
Jacen: It's a surprise.  
  
Jaina: (trying to play a guilt trip) Ahh Jasa! Please?  
  
Jacen: (laughing) Oh no you don't Jaya your guilt trip isn't going to work on me this time I promised it would be a surprise, and I am going to keep my promise. So if you want to know who it is your are going to have to go and see for yourself.  
  
Jaina: Sith you can be mean. Well what are we waiting for?  
  
Jacen just laughed and stood up. They walked into the comm center together and when she saw the hologram of Zekk she squealed.  
  
Jaina: (happily) ZEKK!!!!!!! When are you coming home?  
  
Zekk: (laughs) Hello to you to Jay. And to your question I well be home soon.  
  
Jaina: (whining) AHH Zekk, you don't know when? Will you be home for Christmas?  
  
Zekk: Jaina, don't whine. Yes I know when I will be there but it is a secret.(grins evilly)  
  
Jaina: Your mean.  
  
Zekk: (laughs) I know but you can't hate me cause I love you.  
  
Jaina: (snorts) what ever. So what are you doing besides being mean to me?  
  
Zekk: Not much. (we hear muffled laughs in the background behind Jaina) That was pretty good wasn't it Jacen.  
  
Jacen: Yea it was awesome.  
  
Jaina: (Thoroughly ticked off) AHH if you two want to talk fine I am going to bed. See you when you get hear Zekk. (she turns away and starts to walk off.)  
  
Zekk: Jaina wait!!! I am sorry; I didn't mean to make you mad. However I do need to go. I will be home soon. Don't know if I will be home by Christmas but not long after. OK?  
  
Jaina: (Softly) ok.  
  
Zekk: Your tired I can tell. Go on go to bed. And in case I can't tell you this on Christmas, Merry Christmas Sweetie.  
  
Jaina: (smiles) Merry Christmas Zekk.  
  
Zekk: Bye Jay.  
  
Jaina: Bye Zekk.  
  
Holidays are joyful There's always something new But every day's a holiday When I'm near to you  
  
Jaina went back to her room feeling a whole lot better then before. She loved Christmas, it is so much fun. Even though Zekk might not get home before Christmas, she got to talk to him and that had made it a whole lot more joyful. She went to her bed and lay down, and thought about Zekk. *I wish you were here now Zekk. You could see all the decorations that mom put up, like the tree that we got. It is huge. Jacen, Anikin, Tenal Ka Tehiri, and I all put it up. It was a lot of fun. Anikin made Tehiri mad and she slugged him up side the head. It was hysterical. Well maybe I can convince mom to keep it up tell you get home. You were right, I am tired; I haven't slept well lately, so I guess I will go to sleep. Night Zekk, Oh and something else I wanted to say Happy new years.*  
  
The lights on my tree I wish you could see I wish it every day The logs on the fire Fill me with desire To see you and to say That I wish you Merry Christmas Happy New Year too  
  
Just as Jaina was drifting of to sleep she heard *Happy new years to you to darling. But I will be back before new years. I promise.* She smiled and falls into a restless sleep.  
  
The next morning, Christmas Eve, every body but Jaina was awake. Leia was about to tell Jacen to go wake her up when the halophone rang. Leia went answered it and it was Zekk.  
  
Leia: Hello Zekk. Jaina is still asleep. But I was about to have Jacen wake her up if you want to wait.  
  
Zekk: Well actually I was calling to tell you something. I told Jaina yesterday that I didn't know when I would be home. Well the truth is I am a couple hours away right now. I was just wondering if I could come over and surprise her sometime this afternoon?  
  
Leia: (smiling) Sure how about you come around five. Then you can have supper with us and open some presents. I know you have a few over here. How does that sound?  
  
Zekk: That sounds great. And um, I was kind of hoping that just me and her could go on a walk and talk for a little bit. Would that be ok?  
  
Leia: Of course Zekk, I will make sure she is ready to go when you get here, ok?  
  
Zekk: (Smiles) thanks. And Leia? Can I take you up on talking to Jaina for a few minutes?  
  
Leia: (Smiles) Sure Zekk, hold on.  
  
Zekk: Ok.  
  
Leia: Jacen!! Go wake up your sister.  
  
Jacen: (Grins evilly) Yes ma'am. Anikin come on, Lets wake Jaina up.  
  
Anikin: (excitedly) Alright!  
  
Leia and Zekk at the same time: I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
We see Ani and Jacen in Jaina's room. Then we see them pouncing on her.  
  
Both: Jaya, wake up! Wake up!  
  
Jaina screams and sits straight up in the air. Then she sees that it was her brothers and had to use a Jedi calming technique so that she wouldn't do anything she would regret.  
  
Jaina: (Mad) You Scruffy looking Nerf herders, you scared the Sithspit out of me. What time is it?  
  
Anikin: (between laughs) Its ten o'clock, we have already eaten breakfast and yours is almost ready, plus Zekk is on the phone.  
  
Jaina: Sith, it's that late? (glares at her brothers) You two better be glad that Zekk is on the phone and that I don't feel like sending blaster bolts through you. Come on, let go.  
  
Jaina storms out of her room and to where her mother is.  
  
Jaina: Hey mom can I have those two nerfbrained brothers of mine presents?  
  
Zekk laughs but stops when he sees the glare from Jaina.  
  
Leia: I will think about it.  
  
Jaina: ok.  
  
Leia: OK Jaina I well go get your breakfast ready while you talk to Zekk. (she turns to Zekk) try to calm her down so she doesn't kill her brothers.  
  
Zekk: I will try.  
  
Leia: that is all I ask. Talk to you later Zekk.  
  
Zekk: talk to you later. (looks at Jaina who is still ticked) Jaina you ok sweetie?  
  
Jaina: No I am tired. I couldn't sleep very well last night. The truth is, I haven't slept well in about five days. I think I am going through one of the times where I can't sleep.  
  
Zekk: (worried) ahh. So that explains what you said to your brothers. (she glares at him) I heard it all Jay. Hey I need to go. Your breakfast is probably ready anyway. Get some rest, I am coming home soon and I don't want you getting sick on me, ok? So try and get some sleep. Oh, and if Jacen and Anikin do that to you again, tell me and they will have to deal with me.  
  
Jaina: Ahh don't go yet. (she wined).  
  
Zekk: I have to go do something right now, ok. I promise I will talk to you again soon, ok?  
  
Jaina: Ok. I miss you Zekk.  
  
Zekk: (smiles) Miss you too sweetheart. Love you.  
  
Jaina: Love you to.  
  
Zekk: (giving her a reassuring smile) Bye, get some rest.  
  
Jaina: Ok, bye.  
  
They hang up and she walks to the Kitchen.  
  
Jaina: (softly) Is my breakfast ready?  
  
Leia: Yea sweetie it is. Are you feeling ok? You didn't seem like your self when your brothers woke you up.  
  
Jaina: I didn't sleep well last night, or the past few nights.  
  
Leia: Ahh now we can't have you being tired. Not when your Uncle Luke, Aunt Mara, and Little Ben are coming. Ben is going to want to see his "Happy, Funny, cousin Jaya." How about you eat up, I will get you some juice and you go lay down on the couch with the rest of us and watch TV or sleep, ok?  
  
Jaina: Ok sound good, although I will probably sleep.  
  
She started to think about Zekk and her brothers. She wished Zekk were here; he would probably hover over her like Jacen did over his pets. That probably would have driven her crazy, but she still wished he were here anyway.  
  
I've just one wish On this Christmas Eve I wish I were with you  
  
Leia gave her the orange juice and watched as she drank it. Jaina finished her food and stood up.  
  
Leia: Come on sweetie go lay down on the couch and watch TV.  
  
Jaina: Ok.  
  
She did just that. During one of the commercials Jacen walked over to her and set down next to her on the floor. He reached up and pulled her bangs out of her face.  
  
Jacen: Jaya I am sorry we scared you so bad. I wouldn't have done it if I knew you didn't feel good.  
  
Jaina: (smiled) its ok. Besides Zekk said if you did that again to tell him.  
  
Jacen: (laughed) I well remember that. (Looks at the TV) the show is back on.  
  
They watch the show for a while, when Jacen looked back over at his sister she was fast asleep. He smiled.  
  
Jacen: Mom should we leave her there?  
  
Leia: Yea, I well go get a blanket.  
  
She went and got a blanket and covered her up. They were all looking at her worriedly. When Han spoke up.  
  
Han: She will be ok, guys. Lets just leave her alone for a while.  
  
That is exactly what they did. They left her on the couch until Luke called and said that they were almost there. Leia looked at the clock and saw that it was almost five.  
  
Leia: SITHSPIT  
  
Han: What is it Princess?  
  
Leia: I need to wake Jaina up so she can get ready. Zekk is going to be here soon.  
  
Everyone: OHH.  
  
Leia walks over to the couch and softly shakes her daughter.  
  
Leia: (Gently) Jaina, sweetie, wake up, you need to get up and change Uncle Luke is going to be here soon.  
  
Jaina groans and wakes up, she stretches then sits up.  
  
Jaina: what time is it?  
  
Leia: almost five. I think you pretty much kept you promise to Zekk. And before you ask, I heard. Come on I help you find something to wear, ok?  
  
Jaina: ok.  
  
They go in and she goes into the refresher to clean up while Leia looks for something for her to wear. She pulls out one of Jaina warmer tunics and her cloak.  
  
Leia: Jaina, hurry up sweetie.  
  
As she says this, Jaina comes out of the refresher with a towel.  
  
Leia: Here sweetie, put this one before you freeze, and lets do something about you wet hair.  
  
Mean while in the living room Jacen answers the door to see Zekk there.  
  
Jacen: Hey man. She is getting ready she will be out soon.  
  
Zekk: Ok.  
  
Just then Jaina comes out, dressed, her hair dry and ready to go. When she sees Zekk, she just stands there stunned, trying to figure out what to do. She didn't notice that the rest had gone to the kitchen to leave them alone.  
  
Zekk: Hey Jaina, I told you I would talk to you soon.  
  
Jaina squealed and ran to him, he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Jaina: Your here, my wish came true!  
  
Zekk: Yep sweetie, I am here for Christmas.  
  
I wish I were with you Merry Christmas, darling  
  
I am writing the next chapter. It well be up soon. I just want to tell Chelsea Thank You very much for helping me with the idea and the spelling. You are the best. 


	2. The Talk

Chapter two The Talk  
  
I am so sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter, but I have been really busy with school and family stuff. I well try really hard not to have such a long time between this chapter and the next one. Thank you every one for the great reviews and to BlackWings or Master Solo this is my fic I right what I want to. Jacen does call Jaina, Jaya, I have read it lots of times, and I can have Zekk call Jaina what ever I want to. Ok I will shut up and start the chapter. Hope you like it. One more thing if you want a disclaimer go to chapter one. Ok now I well start it. (  
  
Zekk hugged Jaina one more time, then pulled away. When he did this Jaina let out a small wimper. Zekk laughed and kissed he forehead.  
  
Zekk: (softly) Come on Jay, lets go for a walk.  
  
Jaina: Why?  
  
Zekk: (laughs) Because, Jay, I want to talk to you alone before supper.  
  
Jaina: (smiles) Oh, well then what are we waiting for?  
  
Zekk laughed and turned to the kitchen, where he sensed the rest of the group had gone.  
  
Zekk: Leia we're going. I have my comlink with me so you can call us when super is almost ready. Is that ok?  
  
Leia: (smiles) Yes, Zekk, that is fine. You two have fun.  
  
Zekk: We will, bye.  
  
Leia: Bye.  
  
After saying their goodbyes Jaina and Zekk left. They went down to the street and heading to a spot in the park that hardly anyone knew of and had been one of their favorite spots when they were younger. As they were walking Jaina shivered, but knowing that Zekk would worry about her tried to hid it. However Zekk had seen it and took his havier clock off and wrapped it around her, along with his arm. Surprisingly Jaina didn't resist she just snuggled in next to him. Wow she must really be cold. He held her close to him as they neared the spot that they had love so much not so long ago. They got to a spot close to a water spot and set down, he held her close to them and they just set there for a while, happy to ge together on christmas. After a while Zekk decides to say what he brought her here for, he turns to her and looks at her.  
  
Zekk: Jaina there is more then one reason that I brought you out here. I brought you out here to ask you a question.  
  
Jaina just looks at him kindof confused. Zekk smiles and whips some hair out of her face.  
  
Zekk: Any ways Jaina we have been close friends since we met. We have been through so much, we have been separated several times but have always found each other in the end. Jaina during the war i was so afraid that i would lose you and i couldn't imagine my life without you, and i swore that when the war was over that i would ask you this. The war has been over for a couple months and i think that this is the perfect time to ask you this, Jaina Padme Solo well you Marry me?  
  
As he asked her the question he pulls out a little box and shows her the ring. At first she is stunned, but then she grins as she sees the ring with the little diamond. She looked up at Zekk who looked scared to death.  
  
Jaina: (smiling) You know Zekk fear leads to the dark side.  
  
Zekk: Jaina is that some mean way of saying yes?  
  
Jains: (grinning evily) Yes.  
  
Zekk: (glares but is smiling slightly) Oh You little twit. (Pushes her down and tickles her).  
  
Jaina laughes hystericaly and says "Zekk stopp!!!"  
  
Zekk: (grinning evily) Not until you say you are sorry.  
  
Jaina: Alright Alright I am sorry!!!  
  
Zekk: (grinning and still tickling) Are you sure?  
  
Jaina: (laughing so hard she was crying) YES I am sure!!!!!!! Please stopp!!!!!!  
  
Zekk: (smiles) Ok I believe you. (picks up ring) Here give me you hand. (She hands him her hand and he puts it on her finger)  
  
He hugged her, and kissed her on the top of her head, then he let her go and set back down. He motioned for her to sit down next to him, she set in his lap. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. They coodled and flirted for about twenty minutes before Zekk sudenly pushed Jaina out of his lap, not noticing that she had landed hard on her left arm, and stood up turning his lightsaber on. Meanwhile Jaina was still on the ground to stun and scared to help him, but she knew that he could do it. The huge bug creature came towards Zekk but had no chance because Zekk took his lightsaber and cute the bug in half. He let out a sigh of relief and turn his lightsaber off. Then he turned to Jaina and saw that she was crying. He ran over to her and kneeled down.  
  
Zekk: Jaina, sweetie, are you ok, baby?  
  
Jaina just nodded her head still to scared to say anything. Zekk engulfed her in his arms and rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down. He pulled away and looked at her.  
  
Zekk: Are you hurt sweetie?  
  
Jaina: (softly) I don't think so.  
  
Zekk: Ok then lets get back to the apartment, I don't think there is anymore but I don't want to risk it. I am going to call you mom and tell them ok?  
  
Jaina just nodded and tried to get up. When she tried to push her self up a sharp pain went throw her arm and she screamed. Zekk who had walked a few feet from her to call her mom ran to her.  
  
Zekk: Jaina whats wrong baby?  
  
Jaina: My arm when i put wait on it it hurts.  
  
Zekk: OK let me see.  
  
Jaina slowly puts her arm out for him and he gently looks at it and feels around it. He doesn't feel anything broken or anything. He takes his tope shirt off and makes it into a makeshift sling. He then puts it on her gently, after that he looks at her and smiles at her reasurinly.  
  
Zekk: There you go that should keep it from hurting tell we can get it looked at. (puts his arm out to her) hear sweety let me help you up.  
  
Jaina: (still scared) Ok.  
  
Zekk helped her up and gave her a gentle hug. Then he got the com link out and walked a few feet away from jaina but keeping her in sight in case another one came. He called Leia and told her that they were ok but had been attacked, and that they were comeing back in a few minutes. He also told her that Jaina needed a wrap and sling because she had a sprained elbow and wrist, but other then that they were ok. After that he put the come link back in his tunic and walk back over to jaina who was playing with her ring.  
  
Zekk: (smiling) Come on sweetie lets get you back to the apartment and get your arm wraped, K?  
  
Jaina just nodded and walked over to him. He hugged her and guided her back to the apartment. When they got there Jacen was waiting for them at the door scowling about the fact that Jaina was hurt. But befor jacen could say anything to Zekk, Jaina yelled at him through their Force Bond, * don't even think about it Jacen, he didn't have a chioce but to push me off him because if he hadn't have we could both be dead right now. So just nock of the protective big brother act and let us in i'm cold.* * Sorry Jaina* Jacen let them in and handed Zekk the wrap and sling.  
  
Zekk: come on jay lets get that arm wrap up so we can tell them our news k?  
  
Jaina grinned slightly for the first time since befor they were attacked and nodded.  
  
Zekk wrapped her arm and gently put it in the real sling and hugged her.  
  
Zekk: there you go Jay, you ready to tell them?  
  
Jaina: yea except my dad.  
  
Zekk laughed and said: Its ok Jay i told your mom before i came hear so that she would know to hold back you dad so it well be ok, I think.  
  
Jaina grinned: Ok (turnes to the kitchen) Jacen, Anikin, Tenal Ka, Tahira, Mom dad get in hear, please?  
  
Everyone comes in and sits down, Jaina sees her dad and has to do a colming excercise she got so scared. Zekk noticed this and smiled.  
  
Zekk: Jaina fear is of the dark side.  
  
Jaina turnes around and glares: You scrufy looking nerf herder. You copied me.  
  
Zekk grins: I know. Now tell your family.  
  
Jaina: umm guys um me and zekk are engaged.  
  
The entire family except for han ran and hugged her anikin huged jaina a little to hard and she screem.  
  
Jaina: Ahh sith ani be careful that hurt.  
  
Anikin: sorry Jaina.  
  
Jaina: its ok.  
  
Then they both turned around and looked at their father. Han looked at Jaina and glared.  
  
Han: Did you say That your engaged?  
  
Jaina: Yes.  
  
Han: No your not your to young, your not getting married.  
  
Anikin: I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
I hope ya'll like this chapter, and i am sorry that it took so long for me to get it i have been very busy. Well pleas read and review and i well get the next chapter soon. 


End file.
